The Things We Do For Love
by AmethystIris628
Summary: Dean Thomas is a normal man after graduation, but has fallen in love with a muggle. When he proposes to her and tells her what he is, she says she will only marry if he lives as a muggle with her. which life will he choose?
1. Moving In

*~A new story, yay! This one is a bit different, it doesn't include Harry, or Hermione, or, Ron, or Kylie. It has the lower people in Harry Potter, the ones that don't get much attention. I'm so excited! (~*  
  
Dean Thomas lay fast asleep, sprawled over the covers of his bed. As the sun rose, it splattered his room with golden sunlight and one bleary eye opened. Dean rose out of bed, rubbed his eyes, and surveyed his ordinary room. Although Ron Weasley and many others at Hogwarts would think the room extraordinary, you and I wouldn't give a second glance at it. There was a bed in the corner opposite the door. Next to it was a bedside table on which was a digital alarm clock and a "muggle" photo of his family in France. There was a dresser leaning against the opposite wall covered in various trinkets, and a closet next to it, the doors shut tightly. There was a bookshelf crammed with soccer magazines and player biographies underneath a single paned window. Countless shelves covered the walls and posters of famous soccer players plastered every inch of wall space. The only unordinary thing about the room was an unopened trunk at the foot of his bed, almost half the size of the bed itself. Dean struggled out of bed and lumbered over to the dresser. Yawning, he pulled out a wrinkled pair of jeans, a West Ham t-shirt, white socks, and red polka dot boxers. After he dressed, he slowly walked down the stairs, (why did they seem so long today?) and turned into the kitchen. His mother and father were sitting at the round table, sipping tea and enjoying fried eggs.  
  
"Why, there's my man! Gosh, you'll be moving out soon, won't you son? My, how the time flies," his father remarked.  
  
Dean remembered that he had graduated a week before. It was all a blur of crying, hugging, laughing, and waving goodbye. There was a private feast for the graduates, where special awards were given out to people, the food was more delicious then it ever was, and Dumbledore gave a speech about the journey they have been on since the day they arrived at Hogwarts to now. With a happy jolt he realized that Seamus had rented an apartment in London and invited him to stay. When he informed his parents of this, they encouraged him to go.  
  
"So, when do you want to leave to go stay with Seamus?" his mother choked. She wasn't thrilled with him leaving, but she greatly supported his decision.  
  
"Well, I'm all packed; I think I may just move in today!" Dean said thoughtfully. With that said his mother burst into tears and fled from the room. His father patted his arm.  
  
"Don't worry about her. She was the same way for your sister, but she got over it. Although she may take a longer time, you know you're the youngest. But you do what you want. As a matter of fact," he stood up, "I'll help you."  
  
Dean smiled weakly, "Thanks dad."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Three hours later, Dean knocked on Seamus' door, the last box of things in his arms. He could have done the entire moving process in less than an hour but his father was so hung up on helping that half of the work had to be done by hand and not magic. Seamus opened the door and looked relieved.  
  
"Finally! You're done, right? Okay, good. Just give that to me and I'll put it in your room, everything else is already unpacked, (it only took a minute!) and all that's left is for you to arrange it," Seamus said.  
  
After Dean had arranged his room, Seamus and he went out for a walk. They passed a soccer field where a game was being played and (with much persuasion from Dean,) they went down to the field to watch. It was fourteen year old girls, and the game was extremely exciting. Both teams had excellent skills and wonderful mental decisions. But what really caught Dean's attention was the assistant referee on his side.  
  
*~Mwahaha! Cliffhangers again! I will never stop with them, never!~* 


	2. What? I Get Your Number?

*~That last chapter was really short, wasn't it? Oh well, this next one will be longer. I am notorious, (he he, that's my guinea pig's name, notorious P.I.G., you know the rapper, notorious B.I.G.? Ah forget it) for short chapters~*  
  
What happened during the game Dean never knew because he was staring at the assistant referee. She was seventeen or eighteen, and even though she wore the tacky yellow and black uniform, she was still gorgeous. She had shining black hair which was pulled back into a loose bun on the top of her head. Her legs were slender and perfectly modeled and when she raised her flag it was a graceful movement that made you automatically agree with her call. Dean, who wanted to see her face, convinced Seamus to waltz over to the other side because he "couldn't see the other goal clear enough." It was worth the trip over. Dean noticed that when she stood, she was straight up, and her body was rigid, like a statue, except for her eyes, which darted over the field, taking in all the players. And oh, what eyes! They were so dark that when you looked into them you lost yourself in a pool of indescribable beauty. Her face had high cheekbones, thin eyebrows, a long nose, and bubblegum pink lips. Although her expression was stern, Dean could tell she loved to have a good time. I mean, what girl wouldn't? So, after the game, (Seamus left as it was so boring,) he confronted her.  
  
"Excuse me, er, I couldn't help but notice you did an exceptional job out there," Dean said, choosing his words carefully. She looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Are you a parent or something, because I really don't have time for this. I've got to get home and make dinner," she said as she packed up her equipment.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I understand, it's just that-er, I don't know how to say this," Dean muttered  
  
"Let me guess, you saw me and you came down here to ask me out, am I right?" she was very straightforward. Dean was startled.  
  
"Well, er, no, I mean yes, er, no. Oh, what the hell, yes I came to ask you out," he confessed. To his surprise, she started to giggle.  
  
"Actually, I was hoping you would. Here, this is my phone number," she scribbled some numbers onto his hand, "don't lose it. Call me sometime."  
  
Dean, startled, gave her a nervous smile before turning on his heel and striding back to Seamus' apartment. He resisted the urge to punch the air. He had her phone number, she liked him, and they were going out on a date. Well, not quite yet, but soon. He skipped into the entryway, hung his coat on the peg, and summoned his robe towards him. Seamus came out of the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"So, did you two hook up or what?" he asked slyly. Dean was taken aback.  
  
"How do you kn-," Dean sputtered. "Oh Dean, do you really think I'm that stupid? 'Oh, Seamus, let's go over to the other side so I can see the goal better, but I really want to check out that cute girl right in front of us.' And 'Seamus, you go ahead, I want to see the end of the game,' I am not that naïve," Seamus said.  
  
Dean sighed. Nothing ever got passed Seamus. Slowly, he nodded. Seamus' grin became, (if possible,) even wider. He beckoned him into the kitchen where he had Dean use their phone, (for emergencies,) to order them some pizza. But before Dean did this, he scribbled the girl's phone number into his address book to use for another day. He knew if he didn't he would lose the number.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dean woke up in his bed without the usual golden ray of sun. He stumbled over to the window and opened the curtain. He groaned, it was a grey day and a slight drizzle was falling. He trudged into the kitchen and picked up the phone. He flipped through his address book until he found her number, where he had written it a week before. Slowly, he punched in the numbers and listened to the countless, monotonous rings. After the seventh ring, Dean hung up. Meanwhile, across town, a phone was answered shortly after the seventh ring, and a girl hung up, a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
Dean, yawning, poured himself a cup of coffee. The morning passed quickly, and soon, Dean had apparated to work. He appeared outside his office at the Ministry of Magic, he was the ball inspector for the Department of Magical Games and Sports in the Ministry of Magic. It was his job to inspect all of the bludgers and snitches before they were distributed, take any complaints or questions, and repair damaged balls. He hung his coat on the back of his chair, sank into his chair, and pulled his repairing box towards him. Inside were three bludgers and five snitches. He sighed and pulled one of the bludgers out. He put a charm on it to make it stay still for a bit so he could inspect it, and read the note of complaint. He laughed a bit. It was the usual; the ball simply followed the slowest person on the team. He performed a basic Randomizing charm and placed the ball in his distributing box, the mailperson would come by at the end of the day. The rest of the day passed uneventfully, and Dean had no idea that when he got home there would be an unexpected visitor waiting for him.  
  
*~Well, that wasn't too much of a cliffhanger, as you could probably guess who it was, but is it really the girl from the soccer game? Or could it be someone else? Mwahaha, it could be either!~* 


	3. The Third Chapter

*~Wow, that chapter name was really original wasn't it? Oh well, I'm being impatient tonight.~*  
  
Dean apparated back to his apartment, where he slumped into his chair, exhausted. He groaned when he heard the doorbell rang, but rose dutifully to answer it. There was a girl in the doorway. She was very pretty in a graceful sort of way. Her eyes were large and piercing blue, and her light brown eye brows were perfectly formed and arched. Her nose was thin and long and her light red lips were curled in a gentle smile. Her hair was pulled back into a delicate bun and she dubbed periwinkle blue robes. This girl's name was Lavender Brown. She strolled into Dean's apartment as if it was her own without being invited. Dean, frowning, closed the door quietly, (Seamus was napping,) and followed her to the living room. He found she had thrown her cloak messily over the couch and was lounging comfortably in his own chair.  
  
"Dean I've come here to talk to you about something, and I know you'll see it from my point of view, as I've always know you have," she said it in a very business-like tone. That was Lavender for you. Dean stayed silent, showing he wished for her to go on.  
  
"We've been playing this game for quite a while, and don't play dumb with me; you know exactly which one I'm talking about," she paused, searching for the right words, "Dean, we're both in love so why don't we get together? I've got it all planned out for next Friday and-" Dean cut her off.  
  
"Sorry, Lavender. I've never been in love with you, and right now I'm attracted to someone else. I'm really sorry," Dean apologized. He really was sorry. In school he had been asked out by so many girls that after a while he started to feel bad for all the ones he turned down. Lavender looked taken aback and slightly hurt and confused.  
  
"Very well then. I think it's time for me to be going. I'll see you around, then," Dean could tell she was on the verge of tears. She stomped out of the apartment and slammed the door. Dean heard Seamus groan in the other room.  
  
"Bloody hell, what was that? I thought I told you I was sleeping! You just love bugging the hell out of me, don't you?" he stumbled into the living room. His hair was tousled and his eyes were unfocused. His usual neat clothing was rumpled and he looked as if he'd just gotten off of the street. Dean couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh yes, it's so funny when Seamus gets up from his naps. Ha ha ha, what a lovely time. Well why don't you go find your muggle friend and go have dinner?" and with that he stomped back into his bedroom.  
  
Dean stopped and thought about this plan, it was quite appealing. He decided to try it. He went over to his address book, flipped through the endless pages where there were no phone numbers, and found the girl's number. He punched in the numbers and waited through only two rings before it was snatched up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, do you remember me at all?" "Well, I don't know. Why don't you tell me? Where do I know you from?"  
  
"I was at the soccer game you refereed--"  
  
"Oh, well that's different then. What do you think; dinner and a movie?"  
  
"Er, sure, I'll pick you up on Friday around seven,"  
  
"Super, make sure it's nice. I really don't like going to Chuck E. Cheeses on my first date with someone. But don't make it too fancy. Goodness, I sound bossy, don't I? Well I'm sorry but I'm a perfectionist. I don't blame you if you don't want to go out with me now,"  
  
"No, it's okay, just tell me your name before I go,"  
  
"Brenda,"  
  
"Dean,"  
  
With a click Dean hung up and a broad smile crossed his face. He simply couldn't wait for Friday and his date.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
On Friday night at 6:50 Dean arrived at Brenda's apartment, (he called her the night before for directions,) and rang the doorbell. He was wearing a black leisure suit and suede shoes. His hair was slicked back with gel and he felt fresh and clean. When the door opened, Dean gasped. Brenda was wearing a slim black dress which came down to her knees. It was plain, but on her it looked magnificent. Never-the-less, he held out his arm, she linked hers into his, and they were off. 


	4. First Date

Disclaimer- I own Brenda and the story of this plot.  
  
*~Yes, if you thought of it, this chapter IS named after a Blink 182 song! Wow, that was clever, wasn't it?~*  
  
"Table for two, please," Dean said briskly to the man at the podium. He snatched up two menus and led them over to a table somewhere in the middle of the restaurant. Dean pulled out Brenda's chair for her and then sat down himself.  
  
"So, tell me about yourself," Brenda said.  
  
"Oh, goodness I hate that question. Where do I start?" Dean moaned.  
  
"Um, ok, are you out of school yet?" Brenda inquired.  
  
"Yeah, I just graduated a month ago."  
  
"Well, what was that like?"  
  
"It was pretty fun. See, I went to a boarding school, so we had a feast and everything."  
  
"But weren't you sad? I mean, you may not see any of your friends again!"  
  
"Well, we were all pretty close, but I think we'll run into each other a lot. Right now I'm living with my best friend, so it's pretty cool."  
  
Dean was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Brenda. Normally, his dates were awkward where they both said, "yeah" and "me too" a lot, (and Dean had plenty of experience, mind you.) he was starting to feel a connection with her, and when the waiter came asking for their orders, Dean was thoroughly annoyed.  
  
"I think I'll have the sirloin steak and rice. Yes, that sounds lovely," Brenda said pensively.  
  
"And for you sir?"  
  
"I'll have the same," Dean said quickly. He didn't really care what he had, just as long as he could stare into Brenda's eyes he was okay. Their conversation moved over to soccer, one with which Dean was very comfortable with. Dean was just telling her about the superb performance of West Ham in their last game, when their food came. Their conversation stopped abruptly, as Brenda's attention was totally focused on her food. It was funny, really, how someone could be so beautiful and have such horrible table manners at the same time.  
  
An hour later, Dean and Brenda walked into the local movie theatre, which reeked of stale popcorn. Dean bought them a large popcorn, and they both stumbled into the theatre, laughing about how ironic it was that they had gone to the nicest restaurant in town, then went to the worst theatre. They sank into their moth-eaten seats, and started to chew on their popcorn. The movie rolled, and Dean was thoroughly disgusted by the end, while Brenda was crying her eyes out. 'Chick flick,' he thought.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I had a great time," Brenda said as Dean dropped her off at her apartment. "We should do it again sometime."  
  
"Yeah.I'll call you," Dean replied.  
  
And she turned around and stepped through the door. Dean started downstairs, when a hand grabbed him and swung him around.  
  
"You're dating a muggle? You picked a muggle over me?!?!" Lavender hissed in his ear. "You can do better then her! You could be with me!!!!"  
  
"Sorry, Lavender, but I love her. I don't care whether she can transfigure a pencil. She's beautiful," Dean snapped. He was particularly angry with Lavender.  
  
She looked rather taken aback, but let him alone. Dean continued on his way, now grumbling at the thought of that stuck up, arrogant, elitist. How could she be so full of herself to think that he would give up that beautiful creature for her?  
  
Once Dean was a block away from the apartment building, he apparated back to the apartment. Seamus was working late that night, so Dean pulled off his clothes, and flung himself onto the bed without brushing his teeth. He had strange dreams that night. He was back at the movie theatre with Brenda, when Lavender showed up on the screen. She screamed at him about how he could do better, then Brenda was on screen and she yelled at him too. When Dean woke up, he didn't remember the dream at all.  
  
"So, how did your date go?" Seamus asked the next morning as he poured himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"It was good, except for the end when Lavender cornered me and told me off for dating a muggle. Apparently I could do much better. I could be dating *her*," Dean replied with disgust. Seamus snorted into his coffee.  
  
"Ha! Lavender always was kind of thick, but I never knew she was *that* stupid! I mean, she must have asked you out a million times in school, why would now be any different?" he laughed.  
  
Dean shrugged, and returned to his toast and paper. Why did Lavender keep pursuing him like this? Why didn't she give it up when she knew he didn't love her. He pondered this as he walked down the Atrium with the usual crowd of witches and wizards. He was so involved that he realized he was putting an Engorgement Charm on a snitch, and it was swelling to the size of a bludger. Grumbling, he shrank it back to its original size and charmed it so that it flew faster. At his lunch break he called Brenda and talked so long that he was 15 minutes late back to the office. But he wasn't too worried, as he had another date for the next weekend. 


	5. The proposal

Disclaimer: I own Brenda and the story of this plot.  
  
Dean couldn't believe how fast the time had passed. It had almost been six months. Six months of romance, laughter, and a bit of snogging, just a bit. He was going to pick her up for a very special date. A date where his pocket bulged slightly with the bulk of a small, velvet, black box. He picked up Brenda, gave her a swift kiss, and they were off. He took her back to the very same restaurant they had gone to on their first date. When they arrived, Brenda's face fell, as there was a winding line from the podium all the way around the corner.  
  
"Don't worry, we have reservations," Dean whispered.  
  
"Oh, good, I didn't want to say anything but I got a little worried there," Brenda sighed.  
  
Dean and she marched into the restaurant, along with many glares from the people standing in line. The waiter led them towards a secluded table towards the back of the restaurant with a full ocean view.  
  
"Well, well, well, someone sure did put a lot of effort into this date, didn't they?" Brenda teased.  
  
"Only the best for you," Dean smirked.  
  
"Oh don't give me that, you know I hate all that mushy gushy lovey stuff," Brenda laughed.  
  
They were interrupted by the waitress.  
  
"Hi, my name is Diana and I'll be your waitress for today," she said. "Can I get you something to drink?"  
  
"Yes, I'll have a Corona please."  
  
"Could I see some identification, sir?"  
  
"Sure, here you go."  
  
"And for you, miss?"  
  
"I'll have iced tea, please," Brenda said thoughtfully.  
  
"Okay, I'll be back in a moment with your drinks," Diana said cheerfully.  
  
"You know," Brenda said quietly after Diana left. "I used to go to school with her and we were good friends, I'm surprised she didn't say anything."  
  
"Maybe she didn't recognize you," Dean suggested.  
  
"Yeah.maybe." Brenda said pensively. She seemed to be deep in thought and Dean allowed her 30 seconds before he cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, I do that sometimes," Brenda said loudly.  
  
"I know, honey, I know you do," Dean said while he patted her arm.  
  
"Oh hush," Brenda blushed.  
  
The evening continued to pass pleasantly. Dean waited for the opportune moment to propose to her; he wanted it to be perfect. He had arranged it, and after Diana had taken their dessert orders, Dean claimed he had to use the bathroom. However, he stopped by the kitchen, and slipped the chef the ring. The chef would put the ring in her dessert, and the only danger would be that she would swallow it whole. He strode back to the table two minutes before the desserts came. Brenda immediately dug into her cheesecake, and on the third spoonful, Dean heard a crunch, and Brenda, with a pained expression, spit out her mouthful.  
  
"Oh my goodness." she gasped as she saw the diamond glinting among the lumpy cheesecake.  
  
"Brenda," Dean asked as he stooped on one knee. "Will you marry me?"  
  
For one terrible moment, Dean was sure she would say no. her eyes were wide and she wore a slight frown. But she looked up at him, her eyes full of tears, and whispered, "Yes!"  
  
Dean stood up and embraced Brenda; there was a happy balloon that had welled up inside him. When he arrived home that night, Seamus was waiting for him.  
  
"So." he asked, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Seamus, I'm going to be married!" Dean exclaimed.  
  
"Doesn't surprise me," Seamus muttered. "Barely a year out of school and you're already hitched. O goodness, I'm going to be alone here pretty soon, aren't I?"  
  
"Yeah.Yeah I think you are."  
  
*~Oh my goodness, how sweet. But you already knew that would happen, because it's in the summary. Oh well, there shall be an unexpected twist! What am I talking about? That's in the summary too! Haha, silly me.~* 


	6. Look Out Behind You!

During the next few weeks, Dean's life couldn't be happier. He was promoted to Robe Designer at work, as his boss had just found he had a natural fashion sense. This also meant his job was much more enjoyable because he traveled to robe shops a bit, giving them a copy of the design. His office was bigger and he even received a window.  
  
Dean received a huge shock one day when Harry, Ron, and Hermione came by his office and congratulated him.  
  
"Congrats, Dean! I can't believe you're getting married! I'm so happy for you. I think you're the fifth Gryffindor to get married," Hermione squealed.  
  
"Wait a second, who else was all married?" Dean asked.  
  
"Well, Ron and I got hitched, and Harry married--" Hermione started, but Dean interrupted.  
  
"Cho Chang? Yeah I knew they were going to be married."  
  
"No," Hermione said, rather nastily, "he married Parvati."  
  
It took a couple of seconds for this to sink in. he and Parvati weren't the best of friends, but they weren't enemies. Maybe she just didn't know where he lived or how to use the phone. And Harry and Parvati? There couldn't have been a stranger match. Harry was practical, had a bit of a temper, and wasn't the most handsome guy in the world. But Parvati believed anything you told her, she was gorgeous, and very sweet. Dean figured it was a case of 'opposites attracting.'  
  
"So.that was unexpected, but thanks you guys. It was really nice of you to come over here and say that. And I hope you have the best of luck on your marriages," Dean said cheerfully.  
  
They left, leaving Dean feeling happy and strangely festive. After all, Christmas was coming soon. In fact, it was next week. Dean had already shopped for all of his gifts, so at lunch while his colleagues went to scramble for presents, he went to have a relaxing lunch at a small Chinese restaurant a mile away. He grabbed a portkey from the security wizard, and a moment later, popped onto the sidewalk a couple of shops away from the small restaurant.  
  
He tramped inside, and a soft tinkling rang from somewhere above his head. He walked up to the desk and ordered some noodles and tea. He went to sit down and surveyed his surroundings. There were two men in suits talking quietly in the corner, a couple of families enjoying an outing, and a woman sipping some tea. The woman's table manners were vaguely familiar.  
  
"Brenda!" Dean exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Brenda whipped around, and then relaxed. Dean slipped over to her table and plopped into the seat across from her. He noticed her hair was sopping wet and pulled back into a bun. He figured it had something to do with her work. She was a marine biologist and studied porbeagle sharks in the English Channel. He expected that she couldn't resist popping into the water with the fish, as she was so passionate about them. She had been obsessed ever since she was nine, an odd thing to fall in love with, but to each his own.  
  
They talked for a while, as they slurped up their food. Dean was so involved that when he checked his watch he let out a loud yelp.  
  
"Oh my goodness! I'm sorry Brenda, but I have to go back to work! Bye, I love you," Dean said quickly.  
  
He pecked her on the lips, pulled on his coat, and bolted out the door. He picked up the portkey, (and old newspaper) and felt the familiar jerk around his middle. He couldn't help but feel heavier as he sped through the whirl of sound and colors, and the reason became apparent when he arrived in the Atrium. Brenda had grabbed the newspaper in an attempt to stop him and give him a proper goodbye. Now she was winded and stared around the Atrium in awe. Perhaps it was the fact that everyone was dressed in robes, (Dean had transfigured his robes before he went out) or that there was a sign that said, "security wizard," or the fountain which contained creatures she believed to be fictional.  
  
"What.what is this place?" she asked breathlessly. Before Dean could answer, wizards were swooping down on them from all directions.  
  
"Why did you bring a muggle to the Ministry of Magic?" one wizard asked furiously.  
  
"I didn't mean to! She grabbed the portkey! Besides, she would have had to found out about our world, she's my faïence!" Dean yelled back.  
  
"What's a portkey?" Brenda asked, dazed.  
  
"Don't modify her memory!" Dean shrieked as one of the witches pulled out her wand. "I would have had to tell her eventually! She would know anyways!"  
  
Eentually, Dean sorted it all out. He guided Brenda up to his office where he proceeded to explain everything to her. He told her about his school, his work, his wand, Quidditch, everything he could think of. It took him nearly two hours to give her a vague understanding of his world. He finished and watched her, expecting her to look confused still, or a little happy at the fact her husband could do magic, but he surely didn't expect her to look angry.  
  
*~Wow! That was a twist! I'm so proud, I made a true cliffhanger! Tear, well anywho. read on! Review! Review or I will cry, and nobody wants that!~* 


	7. Sacrifice

*~Last chapter, longer then the other ones. And a twist embedded somewhere. Where you ask? I shall never tell! Mwahahaha! (evil cackle)~*  
  
"I can't believe that I was about to marry a *freak*!" Brenda whispered dangerously.  
  
"What?" Dean asked. He felt as though his insides had shriveled up. "What do you mean a freak? Just because I'm a wizard? Are you really going to judge me just on my magical ability?"  
  
Brenda looked at him, disgusted. Dean didn't understand. She was so wonderful, she was fun, beautiful, a little of a perfectionist, but he would have never thought this would be her reaction. He remembered that Harry had told him that some muggles loved their normality and didn't hold with magic. But he would have never expected that Brenda would be like that.  
  
"Okay, we can go through with our marriage if you live like a civilized human being," Brenda said as she stroked his arm soothingly.  
  
"Brenda, I'm going to take you back to that restaurant, I have to think about this for a while."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dean arrived back home and searched the apartment for Seamus. He had always gone to his best friend for advice before, so maybe he would help him now. Dean found him lying in bed, and snapped at him to get up.  
  
"Seamus! Get up! Now! I need to talk to you *right now*!" Dean yelled.  
  
Seamus arose from the sheets; his eyes still weren't properly opened. But when Dean yelled that loud, Seamus knew it was better to do whatever he wanted him to do. Dean recalled the events of the afternoon, and Seamus' eyes became wider with every word.  
  
"Well, do you love her?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I do, but I'm not sure I want to give up my entire life to be with her. I've grown accustom to the wizard life, I'm not sure I can go back," Dean said, his head in his hands.  
  
"Dean, what you have to do is ask yourself if you really love her, because if you do, then you would be able to marry her. I can't tell you what to do, this is something you have to figure out yourself," Seamus said wisely. And with that he traipsed back into the bedroom, flopped down on the sheets, and within three minutes Dean heard loud snores.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was strange how the weather affected his mood. It was raining. Big drops splattered on top of Dean's umbrella. People were running for cover, sheltered underneath newspapers or coats. Dean scowled at them. They ran with the only worry that they would be a bit wet. They didn't have to cope with this tearing feeling inside. The feeling that had kept Dean from enjoying the last week. Christmas didn't even cheer him that well. He stepped in a puddle and soaked his pants up to his knees. He cursed as he stomped along. Why did this have to be so hard? Why did it happen to him? Dean was so frustrated that when he passed a deserted street, he kicked a stone wall. That didn't help him at all, though. It just gave him a throbbing pain in his toe.  
  
Ten minutes later, he knocked on the door of Brenda's apartment. She beckoned him inside and fussed over removing his coat. Dean sank into one of her squashy leather chairs as she went into the kitchen to make some tea. His heart was thumping with the thought of what he was about to do. Giving it up would be difficult, but he thought he could live with it.  
  
"So, I take it you've made a decision?" Brenda asked as she handed him his tea. Dean blew over his mug and took a dainty sip before answering.  
  
"Yes, I have. Look, Brenda, I've always believed that when you make a commitment, you have to adjust to people and their beliefs. You have to let some things go, and you need to accept people for who they are," Dean said.  
  
"Oh Dean, this is wonderful! Thank you for sticking with me! This will just make our relationship stronger, you know," Brenda squealed.  
  
"That's why," Dean continued as though Brenda hadn't said anything, "I've decided to call off the wedding."  
  
It took a second for this to sink into Brenda's mind. She sat in shock for a few moments, then, with tears in her eyes, she whispered, "why?"  
  
"You should be able to accept me for who I am. We already fell in love; we were already dedicated to each other. You suddenly judged me because of what I am. I can't marry you because that showed me that you didn't really love me. If you really did love me, then you wouldn't have let this get in the way. Goodbye, Brenda," and with that, Dean swept his coat off of the hook, and slammed the door behind him.  
  
He apparated back to his apartment, threw his jacket on his bed, and flung himself on top of the sheets. When Seamus arrived home, he found Dean lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"So.what happened," Seamus asked tentatively.  
  
Dean slowly turned to face him. "You're going to have me around for a bit longer, Seamus. I called the wedding off."  
  
"I knew you'd do that. She's shown her true colors. She's a horrible woman if she's going to do that to you. You made the right decision, my friend." Seamus said smoothly.  
  
Dean stared back up at the ceiling. "Well, at least Lavender will be happy."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dean entered the tiny Chinese restaurant, and stopped dead. Brenda was ordering at the counter. He turned on his heel, and stomped out of the place. He knew it was childish to avoid her like that, but he really didn't want to have any contact with her at all. The ministry had gone in to try to wipe her memory, but Dean asked them to not. He thought that she should live with the fact that she had lost him, and at least know the reason why. Maybe next time she wouldn't judge someone so horribly.  
  
Dean walked away, and as he did, he left Brenda behind.  
  
*~Emotional ending! They're so.emotional! Ha ha, well, I'll be starting another story soon. I still need a beta! Anyone interested?~* 


End file.
